


A Lie-in With Sherlock

by Sherlycakes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Husbands, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleeping In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlycakes/pseuds/Sherlycakes
Summary: "When he recalls the things he’s taught Sherlock over the years- how to speak a bit of Dari or what kind of rice is best for the perfect risotto for example- appreciating the simple pleasures of a lazy morning with the one you love is the one of which John’s most proud."John shares a lie-in with Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful writing in [THIS SWEET POST](http://watsonshoneybee.tumblr.com/post/157982215439/john-kissing-sherlock-awake-he-starts-by-scooting) by darcylindbergh on AO3 aka watsonshoneybee on Tumblr. Thanks so much for allowing me to write a ficlet based off your lovely idea. You are wonderful!
> 
> For the record: Not beta'ed, not Brit-picked. All mistakes are my own.

John wakes up to a tickle of curls against his cheek.  He holds still for a moment, letting the sensations of the morning gradually wash over him. Warmth and love, comfortably seeping in from all sides, broadcast unknowingly by the man still sleeping peacefully by his side.

He takes a slow, deep breath, drawing in the scent of the bedroom, of Sherlock, of them. With a happy sigh, John scoots closer to his love, edging right up next to him until he can feel the soft puffs of Sherlock’s breath against his chin.

It is John’s favorite day- Saturday. And Saturdays mean lie-ins with his favourite detective husband (as long as they’re not on a case, of course). When he recalls the things he’s taught Sherlock over the years- how to speak a bit of Dari or what kind of rice is best for the perfect risotto for example- appreciating the simple pleasures of a lazy morning with the one you love is the one of which John’s most proud.

It seems Sherlock didn’t really understand what a lie-in was or how it could possibly be worth his time. _Dull, John_ was a refrain heard by the good doctor several times before he discovered how to win Sherlock over. Turns out it only took the offer of rough hands carding through smooth curls for an unlimited amount of time _-Stay in bed, just for a bit, please love, for me?-_ to convince one stubborn, petulant detective.  

So now John starts to gently awaken his ( _shhhhh, don’t tell)_ lightly snoring boy. He draws his nose across one sharp cheekbone and then the other. The snoring turns into adorable snuffling as Sherlock tries to draw away from and closer to John at the same time, torn between the comfort of sleep and the pull of his husband’s wakeful desire.

John whispers, “Sherrrr-lock, Sherrrrr-loooock,” singing his beloved awake until grey-green eyes peek open, lips barely registering a drowsy smile.  “John?”

He continues his morning assault, raining kisses over cheeks, a stubbly chin, eyelids, forehead, while chanting, “Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!” John chuckles with amusement as Sherlock sluggishly throws one arm over his waist and pulls until their bodies are flush against each other, chests to hips to knees.

“I’m up,” Sherlock drawls, voice heavy and coarse. He clearly isn't though. Not quite yet. 

“Do you know what today is?” John asks, knowing very well Sherlock has deduced it already. “Mmm, yes, Saturday,” comes the answer. It's muffled, as Sherlock’s face is currently buried in his husband’s neck.  

“That’s right, love. And we’ve no case on anymore, no place to we have to go, no one to come calling. It’s just you and me and this bed for as long as we want today.” John tugs Sherlock over until he’s snuggled up on top of John’s chest.  He trails his hands reverently up and down his sweetheart’s spine, letting fingertips trip over each bone along the way. “I fancy a lie-in. How about you?” 

John feels the strength of the muscles in Sherlock’s back as he pushes up on his elbows to look his doctor in the eye. His hair is wild, curls frizzy and disheveled. John notices a faint sheet-line running along his left cheekbone, disappearing into his hairline at the temple. _It was a deep sleep, then. Good, good. He doesn’t get nearly enough of that._  

“Will there be tea and toast in bed?” Sherlock asks, sounding sullen to anyone else, yet John knows that voice is really a bit shy and hopeful. John giggles quietly and rises up to brush his lips across Sherlock’s. “Oh God yes, my dear. You know I’d never have a lie-in without breakfast in bed. It wouldn’t be proper without it.”

“Hmm, well that’s alright then,” a satisfied Sherlock replies as he flops back down on top of John, smearing a kiss across his shoulder and causing John to release a surprised “Oof! Watch it, you lazy git!”  

“Your git,” Sherlock chuckles. “Yeah,” smiles John. “You’re all mine.”   

As he catches his breath, John is quite pleased, practically gleeful at the prospect of bringing in another day with this man, the man who is his everything.  He knows they’ll bask in each other as the morning unfolds and leave the world outside to its own devices for a bit.

In a minute, John will head to the kitchen to make their tea. He’ll spread thick slices of the good bread with jam and honey. He’ll balance two cups and one plate only slightly precariously on a makeshift tray made from one of his old medical textbooks. Then he’ll walk carefully back to the bedroom and place it all on the mattress in between he and Sherlock. They'll eat and talk and kiss and nap some more. They might read the newspaper together (if one of them leaves the bed long enough to go get it).  

But for now, John gently threads his fingers through his already dozing husband’s fringe and presses a kiss to the top of his head. He leans his head back and lets his eyes slip closed. John truly loves a lie-in with Sherlock.

Yes, it’s going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr!](https://bakingsherlycakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
